Stalker :AkuRoku:
by Sephora-chan
Summary: One day Roxas stumbles opon an old friend who is constantly stalking him. AkuRoku
1. Suprise

A/N: I do not own any of the characters or TV shows/channels mentioned in this fanfic. Some of the characters may be a little OOC sometimes (mainly for the humor) ; lol I wrote this while being bored during class. Future chapters will be much better & funnier. I hope you enjoy! Btw, if I have any spelling errors, please let me know!  
-------------------------------

Stalker Ch. 1

'surprise'

A few months after he left the Organization, Roxas was stuck in his house all alone with only cheese-puffs and soda to keep him company.

He was sitting on his unmade bed, legs entangled in the blankets. The slowly rising sun in the window dimly lit the room. He had horrible bed-head, but was too lazy to fix his hair, for he was watching "Disney Channel", "MTV", and "Cartoon Network".

Engrossed in his TV shows, he stuffed himself with the junk food he had bought before the weekend. Roxas soon got up and walked half-asleep to the bathroom.

He felt rather odd today because he had nothing to do since he left the Organization. He hated to admit to himself how funny Org. XIII could be sometimes, with Larexene's bullying and Marluxia's girly-ness. Demyx jamming on his sitar to Metallica and ACDC got kind of awkward after awhile, since he never really had any fight in him. Luxord was constantly gambling, and Xigbar always fell for Luxord's card tricks.

But one thing that got to Roxas that he never admitted to himself was that he missed Axel.

As Roxas returned to his room after "taking care of business", he started to space out while standing next to his bed.

"NO, I do not miss Axel!" he shouted at himself while hitting his forehead with his hand, arguing with his conscience. Roxas knew better.

He started to think of the Organization again. He remembered how Axel was always following him around. Every time they went on an assignment to hunt down more heartless for Xemnas, Axel would always try to cheer up Roxas, even though they had no hearts. Roxas thought it was annoying whenever Axel stood a little too close to him. But the so-called "joy" or "friendship" Axel had tried to show Roxas was simply meant nothing to him. How could Nobodies have friends, or feelings?

"Uhn, I'd better not think of this," Roxas groaned as he lied down on his bed. As he drifted asleep, he suddenly woke up. He sat upright and looked around the room in shock. He got up to go get dressed and to fix his hair.

_What was that noise?_ He thought as he put on his jacket and socks. He continued to question himself as he sat quietly on his bed. Roxas let his body fall on the bed with a loud thump, kicking his feet back and forth as they hung off the side.

He almost dozed off to sleep, but soon he awoke once again. This time, something was very odd… Roxas immediately sat up on his bed.

"What the heck?" he exclaimed, while looking around the room in terror. The room fell silent. He realized his window had opened.

_But I didn't open the window, _Roxas thought to himself. Suddenly he saw something red in the corner of his window.

"OH MY GOD!!!" the blonde yelled, suddenly falling off the bed in astonishment.

"Hey… Roxas," a familiar voice called to him. Too familiar…

----------------------

Sephora-chan: So how was it? Did you like it? Please Review (Sorry this chapter is so short)

Roxas: 'stares at you with big eyes'


	2. Tears and a GPS

A/N: Now things start to get a little OOC (FYI. Out Of Character), so if you hate OOC, too bad. :P Also, the fan fiction begins to get funnier with this chapter. Sasuke, do the disclaimer-

Sasuke: "Sephora-chan does not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. She did of course make up the plot herself even without a brain…

Sephora-chan: "GRRRRR" -Slaps Sasuke- "Thanks for reading!!!" –grin-

Sasuke: -moans- "Why am I even doing the disclaimer? I'm not even in KH!"

P.S. '_This means they're thinking'_

-----------------------------

Suddenly Roxas saw something red in the corner of his window.

"OH MY GOD!" the blonde yelled, suddenly falling off the bed in astonishment.

"Hey, Roxas." A familiar voice called to him. Too familiar…

-----------------------------

Stalker Ch. 2

Tears and a GPS

"Y…y…you're…" Roxas stuttered, sitting on the floor in an uncomfortable manner.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" the fiery red-head stated as the stood in the window with a smirk on his face. "Ouch! Damn window!" he shouted as he rubbed his head. He was too tall to stand in the window, so he hit head.

He got serious and looked at Roxas with a firm glare. '_Why did he leave the organization?'_ he himself would never know.

Axel had been closely watching Roxas some time now. Saix didn't exactly "approve" of this behavior, but Axel -Stalked- watched Roxas anyway.

Axel still wished he could be with Roxas.

He remembered how he wished he had a heart, as he ate sea-salt ice cream next to the blonde up on the Clock Tower.

Other times Roxas would ask why Axel cared so much and would walk away. Axel could just never leave Roxas' side.

Axel continued to stare at the boy, as Roxas looked at him like a deer caught in head-lights, eyes wide open, shaking profusely.

Suddenly, Roxas got up and ran to the bathroom, screaming and crying. He locked the door as he entered. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was sobbing, face bright red. He reached out to touch his reflection, but he only saw the vague reflection of a brunette with deep, dark blue eyes.

Roxas sat down on the rough, rust colored rug. He felt like throwing up. He couldn't let Axel see him this way. Not like this, not now.

Axel still sat in the window but soon got up and left for the time being. Axel had a small tear form in the corner of his eye. '_Roxas_…'

The next day, Roxas hung around with Hayner, Pence and Olette in the "Secret Spot". They were eating ice cream as usual, while planning on what to do later on that day.

"Hey Roxas, you wanna go skateboarding today?" Hayner suggested.

Roxas just sat there staring at his ice cream, which was slowly melting.

"Are you okay?" Olette asked with a sincere look on her face.

Roxas let out a small sigh, staring at the ground. The three felt a strange aurora coming from the blonde that was so strong, you could probably see a purple haze around him.

"Maybe we should just leave him alone for awhile…" Pence whispered to Hayner and Olette. The three nodded in unison and decided to leave.

"Roxas, we'll be back soon. If you want to catch up, you know where we are, okay?" said Olette lifting the metal latch on the fence, looking back towards Roxas.

"Hai…" he mumbled to himself. The blonde sat alone in solitude. It was so quiet. Roxas was pondering and thinking about what happened this morning. '_What if he shows up again?'_ Roxas shuddered at the thought.

He slowly got up off of the wooden crate he was seated on. Roxas suddenly dropped his sea-salt ice cream, and decided to buy another. He walked across all of the magazines and crap lying on the floor to open the latch on the gate. The nobody began walking through the dark alley, hearing an occasional rustle coming from somewhere.

Just as Roxas turned the corner, he squealed.

"Eek!!!"

A tall red head, Axel, was standing right in front of him, their noses almost touching. They could feel each other's breath.

Ba-Bump, Ba-bump

Roxas backed up, trying to escape. "How could you find me?" he shouted in Axel's face. He glanced down and noticed something peculiar in the red head's hand.

Axel showed Roxas the item with a smirk on his face. "Ever hear of GPS?" He asked.

The blonde's eye's got wide.

"How did you get the GPS to locate me?" Roxas started to sweat.

"I don't think you want to know…" Axel said while glancing away from Roxas.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't"

"Yes I do."

"Fine, but the truth hurts, or is slightly itchy if you want to put it that way…"

"Nani?" Roxas had the sudden urge to itch his butt. A blush spread across his face. He realized what he had meant. "YOU PUT A TRACKING CHIP IN MY ASS?!"

--------------------------

Sephora-chan: "Wasn't this chapter better than the first? I thought so. Oh, and Roxas, sorry for making you so OOC… XD"

Roxas: 'Sticks out tongue and pouts' "nyaa… very funny…"

Sephora-chan: -Pets Roxas- "Review please! Thanks for reading!"


End file.
